


Wash It Out

by VelocirapTart



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hannibal is a terrible person., Light BDSM, M/M, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelocirapTart/pseuds/VelocirapTart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things he has to witness tend to stick to Will. Hannibal is there to rinse them off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [properverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/properverse/gifts).



A bit after midnight, and a lot later than he should have been, Will fumbled with his keys outside the home of his unofficial Psychiatrist. For the third time in a month (two? Time was measured in cases) he couldn't face the long drive back to Wolf Trap. He had even taken to putting out extra food and leaving the back door open a dogs width. Nobody but deer and rabbits ever came wandering out of the woods anyway.

"Oh, _Will_ "

Hannibal himself was already lingering in the hallway, a mask of concern on his face. Sleeves rolled up to save them from the hob, waistcoat unbuttoned, and his fringe falling forward out of its firm style. If he had kept true to his habits (which he always did), there would be two good glasses of wine inside him by now. This was the most undone and loose that Will ever saw him outside of the bedroom; he found it equal parts unnerving and satisfying to witness.

Hannibal took Will's coat off his shoulders and hung it up, Will took his shoes off out of habit and said nothing. His normally handsome features were dull and his body was struggling to hold him up, as if most of his strings had been cut. Though his job was mostly cognitive in nature, the stress on his (already somewhat fragile) psyche, combined with his tendency towards self neglect often left his body running on fumes.

Hannibal often nursed him with food, touch and a subtly drugged nights sleep.

Will coming to his door, weak as a mewling kitten had its own appeal, but he would rather do the deed himself. His own long standing manipulations of Will were less immediately obvious, lacking the instant gratification of causing him any real pain (currently). That prize would come, he mused, but for now Will had to be kept in good condition. Or, as good a condition as he could be in considering his festering Encephalitis.

"You let yourself become infused with their violence William. Allow me to cleanse you of it"

Will slumped, rubbing a hand over his eyes and smearing his glasses. Sensing that no direct answer was forthcoming Hannibal put an arm around Will's shoulders and encouraged him towards the staircase, noting with disapproval the way that he had to lean on the banister while he plodded up the stairs.

Stopping at the top, Hannibal drew Will in closer, placing a hand on the back of his head in an almost paternalistic fashion.

"Go and undress for me Will, I will take care of you before we go to bed" Hannibal purred into the other man's ear before sending him into the bedroom with a pat on the bottom. It was a testament to Will's tiredness that he didn't even give Hannibal a look, he simply murmured his assent and traipsed off, peeling off his plaid shirt along the way while Hannibal went to run a bath.

Hannibal had just finished dissolving some bath salts with an elegant swirl of his arm when Will appeared in the doorway. Still not totally used to being exposed, and certainly not used to wandering around someone elses house in the nude, Will had a warm towel from the laundry closet wrapped around his hips. Too thin, Hannibal observed. He wasn't skeletal by any means, but he had lost the slight "habitual drinker over thirty five" paunch that Hannibal had become more than a little possessive of. It was he who provided Will with the choicest cuts of flesh after all.

He clicked his tongue softly. "You should be consuming more protein dense meals my William..."

"That your way of asking for more blow jobs?" Will asked, totally deadpan. His little way of pretending that he wasn't embarrassed by the physical evidence of his self neglect.

"Get into the bathtub you lewd creature"

He deftly slipped the towel off Will's hips, and gave him a playful smack on one pale thigh. Will _did_ give Hannibal a look for that one, which Hannibal responded to with the most innocent smirk he could manage.

He moved aside to watch Will step into the prepared bath. Will winced just a little as he lowered his body. He swore that Hannibal always seemed to run them a little too hot. Probably to soothe his muscles or something.

Silently enjoying the painful little twist of Will's mouth (small pleasures...) Hannibal knelt on the bathroom floor behind the bathtub where Will was currently reclining and reached over for shampoo and a jug kept for just such a purpose. He filled it, nudged the other man's head into position and poured the warm contents over Will's dark curls, making them hang limp around his face. The steam spread a pretty pink flush over his skin, his cheek and collar bones practically glowing crimson in the heat. Suddenly he looked exactly as fragile as he really was.

Taking a pump from a bottle of shampoo (that cost more than the entire contents of Will's shower combined) Hannibal turned his mind to lathering up the other man's wet hair. Always a pleasure, poor Will's scalp was so sensitive and a massage could quickly turn him from irritated to pliable.

"Hold still now" Hannibal ordered softly, almost making it sound like a request.

"Mmm. Hannibal, that feels amaziiiiing" Will drew the last syllable out into a moan, wriggling slightly as firm surgeons hands reached the nape of his neck and began to work their magic there, winding clever fingers tightly into his hair.

Without warning Hannibal clenched both fists, changing his grip on Will's hair from firm to harsh. Will yelped in a very un-masculine fashion, his police training told him to move his head towards the hold to lower the tension on his hair but before he knew it his neck was stretched backwards to its limit and his head was still burning. He glared at Hannibal, as fiercely as one can glare while upside down.

"What?! That _hurts_ Hannibal"

Hannibal loosened his grip slightly. Will was still held firmly, but not painfully.

"And I told you to cease your squirming" Hannibal replied, massaging the other man's scalp a little while still holding him by his hair. After a pregnant pause Will relaxed into the just-on-the-right-side-of-pain burn, sinking down into the water a few inches, which Hannibal moved his arm to allow.

"I think submission might be beneficial for you tonight Will, after your physical needs are taken care of"

Will made no reply right away. He let the pendulum swing, replacing blood and fear with Hannibal.

It was a vast improvement.

"... Yes, I think I'd like that"

Hannibal graced his forehead with a gentle kiss.

"If only you were always so eager to accept care dear Will"

"If only all your care involved kinky sex"

Hannibal tightened his grip again with a short growl. "Little whelp"

"Ow! Rinse my hair so I can get out and take my medicine then"

Hannibal let slip a rare smile, unknown to Will, and filled the jug to begin sluicing the bath water over the suds in Will's hair.

Only very reluctantly did he release his grip completely to let Will up and out of the bath. Only very reluctantly did he admit to himself that he didn't want to let go.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA WHAT ARE FULL STOPS. I AM NERVOUS ABOUT POSTING CAN YOU TELL.
> 
> Please correct my grammer, it's been a long time since school and even then I spent 97% of my time doodling.


End file.
